


Hear the Sea Whisper

by alittleaxolotl



Series: Klance AU Month [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But also, Drowning, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Fluff, Kissing, Klance AU Month 2021, Surfer Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleaxolotl/pseuds/alittleaxolotl
Summary: Lacie always was fascinated by the world of humans, but being a mermaid all her life she heard about the danger of meeting them.One day she saves a surfer from drowning and turns out humans are not so bad. At least this one girl isn't.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance AU Month [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Hear the Sea Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy.
> 
> I had a whole other fic planned for today, but I started a new job and was kinda stressed and didn't want to half ass it. (I might post it later) 
> 
> So I started this one and finished literally 10 minutes before midnight. If there are any mistakes I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> Fun fact this was saved as 'Mind changed let's go lesbians'
> 
> Anyway please enjoy 🌼

🌙

Lacie was always fascinated by the world of humans. Ever since she was little, she asked her sister to swim as close to the shore as possible to watch people walking on the beach, playing with pets, kids building sandcastles. She was mesmerized, but her parents warned her. "They're cruel and vicious little starfish. You need to stay away from them." 

So she kept her distance, it didn't stop her form dreaming about them. How it would be like to talk to one of them, to know more about their world. 

Lacie usually stayed on a rock with was far enough from the shore that she wasn't noticed but also in a close distance that she could see people without disturbance. Her long blue tail hidden from view. 

Unfortunately it was getting harder and harder to hide. Especially with the surfing competitions. She loved watching them, how the surfers cut through water, did amazing tricks, feeling at ease in the water as if they are mermaids too. 

There was one girl. Lacie just couldn't keep her eyes from her. Keira Kogane. The best surfer she had ever seen. Winning gold left and right always there to crush the competition, with a soft side for her lovely dog. 

"Lace come on, it's a human you can't be so hung up on her" Hunk - her best friend - said when Lacie just kept sighing. 

"I know buddy, I know it's... If you could see her in the waves. It's unbelievable. I saw her do a kick flip. Hunk! A kick flip!" 

"You know the names?" his big brown eyes were full of judgment, she saw it but couldn't help herself. 

"I... m-might..." she mumbled under her nose, nervously playing with her long brown hair. 

"Lace I love you, you know that" 

"Every time I hear this sentence there's always a but coming up." Hunk just smiled with sympathy. Lacie just rolled her eyes, she heard it all her life. 

"But please don't do anything stupid." 

"W-what I never..." Hunk just looked at her meaningfully "Oh shut it you. Okay fine. I will behave, I won't do anything stupid. Just stop judging me!" 

🌙

Keira was surfing since she met Shiro. Her brother - technically he was a foster brother but they long since decided to just drop the 'foster' part of it. - took her to her first class and she was forever grateful for it. 

She just fell in love with it. With the feeling of freedom, of being so powerful and graceful. 

The ocean always seemed to draw her in, even when she was living with her dad in Texas, she would beg him to go to the Gulf Coast. That were her happiest memories. 

Now she was unstoppable, winning awards after awards, surfing even in the middle of the night, wanting to be as long in the water as she could. 

That's what she was doing now. It was way past sundown, Keira was still in practice, perfecting her skills for the upcoming competition. James Griffin kept saying that this would be the year he would beat her - to be fair he said that almost every year since she beated him the first time and he couldn't take it. 

Keira just forgot that this night was moonless. 

The wave crushed her from out of nowhere, dragging her down. She lost sight of everything and the only thing surrounding her was blackness. She started panicking, couldn't tell which way is up, her lungs started to fill with water and it was harder and harder for her to stay awake. It all... started to feel... so... 

Suddenly she felt arms around her, helping her get to the surface. 

Keira looked up as someone was putting her on the sand. She saw the most beautiful face she has seen in all her life. The sweetest smile, bright as the sun itself, blue eyes soo deep the ocean felt like a puddle competed to them - if she wasn't so weak she could go for hours. 

"There you are" the girls smile grew sweeter as she brushed Keira's hair out of her face. It was so nice and made her feel much better after everything that happened. 

"W-who...?" she tried to say but before she could everything turned black again. 

🌙

Keira woke up on a beach. Alone. 

With no sight of the beautiful girl, she looked around but heard only a splash of water. She coughed the water out of her lungs, trying to get up but had trouble. 

"Keira?!" was that Shiro? Why was he here?

She looked at the ocean seeing the rising sun and for a flicker of a moment she though that she saw a blue tail disappearing in the water. 

"Keira?! My God. Here you are! You didn't come home last night, Adam and I got so worried. Are you alright?" 

"I guess..." she said taking the hand Shiro extended for her. She was very tired, barely standing and leaning on her brother. 

"What happened to you?" she didn't answer, looking back at the ocean, feeling eyes on her. 

🌙

That kept happening. Every time Keira was training, walking with Kosmo or just being near ocean she felt as if someone was there. Which at first seemed crazy, there was nothing there. But then one day she saw movement in the water as she was turning and... AND! She heard a splash. Again. 

She was getting tired of this, so that same day she stayed longer than usual with Kosmo at her side. 

When there seemed that every person near her left, she went to the ocean glared at it and said. 

"Okay. I don't know who you are but if you don't show yourself I will send my dog at you. Don't test us" 

"No please don't hurt me!" she heard a voice behind a rock, then saw two hands coming up. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I just wanted to be sure you're alright." 

"Who are you?" Keira came around the hiding place, but the girl (she assumed) rounded it too. 

"Please. I will leave you alone I promise, just don't come any closer." 

Kosmo came the other way and then Keira heard a squeak with a lot of splashing. "No! Not the dog. Please have mercy." 

"He won't hurt you." said Keira under her breath as she finally saw who was fallowing her. 

A mermaid. 

Huh. Who would have thought. 

Instead of reassuring the girl - the mermaid - about her dog she answered with an inteligent "What the fuck" 

🌙

If Lacie was being honest...it wasn't the best idea. Yes she did promise Hunk she wouldn't do anything stupid, but she couldn't let her die. That would be cruel. 

Then again fallowing Keira Kogane around was less in the realm of 'not stupid' but more in 'Lacie you are an idiot'. 

And she was don't get her wrong, it's just that... she really wanted to make sure that everything was all right. Plus watching her surf was breathtaking. She was so carefree in the water, her long black hair blowing in the wind, her unbelievable purple eyes shining with happiness. 

As Lacie said. Breathtaking. 

Now though she looked pretty scary. Was she mad at her? She should have listened to Hunk. 

"W-what?! How is this even real?" Keira was looking at her with big eyes. 

"I don't know how to answer that question. I mean I am here right now so it's very real" she tried to move behind the rock but the dog - Kosmo - was still in her way to freedom. 

"D-did you save me? That day?" Keira was moving closer to her. 

"Yes. Of course" 

"Why?" 

"What do you mean 'why'? You would I rather let you drown? That's crazy" Lacie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She saw Keira almost by her side with the dog on her other side, sniffing near her. 

"How did you even know that I needed help?" 

"Ah... That... I was just... You know...swimming around doing my normal, mermaid stuff." wow that was bad. She was such a bad liar and somehow, with this girl she was even worse. 

"Normal mermaid stuff?" Keira raised her eyebrow looking very disbelieving. It was working even better than her mother's glare. Soon she was throwing her arms up and splashing with her tail. 

"Fine. I just like to watch you surf. Okay? You just look so happy and beautiful when you're in the water, almost like a mermaid. Somehow I just can't look away." she huffed looking away. 

🌙

Maybe she did drown, and now she's just in coma or something. There is no way in the world that this is true. Pretty girls don't tell her she looks beautiful. Almost ever.

And to hear that from a mermaid, who saved her life.

"How is this real?" she asked no one.

The mermaid was really beautiful, even more then she remembered. Since that night she kept dreaming about the girl that saved her. Her sweet smile and deep eyes, hair like chocolate falling over her shoulder.

Now that girl was in front of her, with a blue tail, scales changing colors, darker near her fin and lighter around her hips. Few scattered around her arms, also under her eyes.

"I mean. I wasn't supposed to engage with humans."

"Why is that?" Keira found herself asking, watching as Ksomo licked the mermaids hand. She jumped away looking scared "No he won't hurt you he's just trying to be friendly. Try scratching behind his ears" she showed her what she meant and a second later with a shaky hand the mermaid tried doing it too.

"Wow it's unbelievably soft" she sounded amazed.

"What's your name?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." the mermaid looked away, keeping hands to herself.

"Why is that?" Keira tilted her head, wondering what that could mean.

"You ask a lot of questions"

"I want to get to know you better. You saved my life. Plus I never met an mermaid before. As a person who always believed in them, there is so much I want to know." she shrugged.

"I want to know more about your world too. But I would have to go back soon, they suspect I could do something crazy. With I did. Maybe we could met tomorrow?

"Yes, okay but let's meet on the other side of the beach, almost nobody goes there. You wouldn't have to hide behind a rock."

"Okay. Let's meet there. See you tomorrow Surfer." she started to move away but then turned around "My name is Lacie."

"Keira" she smiled, watching as the mermaid swam away, waving enthusiastically. The ocean shimmering around her, making Lacie even more beautiful than she was.

🌙

That's how they met. Spending almost every moment together. The beach Keira mentioned helped keeping Lacie out of sight, so they could talk without any prying eyes. 

A few times they met at sea. Keira took her board and that swam together. One trying to find out who's faster with Keira on the beach and Lacie in to ocean - spoiler the mermaid won. 

Keira had to admit, she fell very fast. There was - not event something but everything about Lacie. The way she laughed, with her smile brightening her whole face, her eyes sparkling in the setting sun, long wavy hair looking so soft it was unfair that she wasn't able to touch it. 

Lips so soft it seemed... 

"Keira? You with me?" 

"Huh? Yes. What?" she was shaken out of her imagination by a splash of water. 

Right. They were day before her competitions, she was supposed to be training, but couldn't keep her eyes form wandering to Lacie on the beach playing with Kosmo. 

"You feeling alright?" she swam closer to Keira "Are you stressed about tomorrow? Don't be you're the best one by a long shot. James Griffin will be the last I tell you" she smiled encouragingly. 

"How could you know?" Keira rolled her eyes, she heard Lacie assurances all week. She wasn't so sure. She didn't train as much as she usually did, her focus was elsewhere. On one perfect mermaid swimming on her back around her. 

"I seen you surf and I seen him try surfing, you are waaay better. I tell you, you have gold in your pocket."

"You're gonna watch the competition?" 

"I always do" smile as sweet as strawberries Keira couldn't look away, didn't even want to. 

🌙

She won, just like Lacie said she would. They decided to celebrate, so they met in the water that night. 

Keira was sitting on her board, swinging her legs as Lacie rested her head on her arms looking up at her with a big smile.

That's the first you saw when Lacie showed up. Bright and sweet. 

"See I told you. You had this in your pocket." 

"I saw you hiding around that rock, I couldn't believe you came" Keira watched as Lacie sat right next to her. The stars shining around her. 

"I promised. And as I said I watched your every competition." they were closer now. Keira took a deep breath, extended her hand and moved Lacie's hair behind her ear. 

"But you did say it was harder to stay on the surface. I really appreciate that you were there." 

"Yeah..." Lacie stared at her lips. Could she really? Just move forward and kiss her? 

"Lace?" 

"Yeah..." she did look at her eyes. Blue swimming with anticipation, Keira felt adrenaline just like before while surfing. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Yes" and even before she heard the answer she was moving forward. With a hand around Lacie's neck it she did indeed kiss her. 

It was the best kiss of her life. Lips as soft as she imagined. She felt Lacie's breath hitching before she relaxed into it, smiling slightly and kissing back with even more enthusiasm than that day she won the race. Hands winding in her hair, mouth opening, passion flowing. 

But they did forget about one thing with was reminded to them very fast. When Lacie tried to pull her closer the board shake underneath them and they both fell into the water. 

Keira heard Lacie laugh before her lips were on her again. Small kisses on her nose, forehead, even eyelids. She started laughing too, not remembering feeling this happy. 

Then Lacie moved away practically screaming "Finally!" and kissing and kissing and kissing... 


End file.
